The Night Of The ButterBat
by BloodyNightStalker
Summary: The human gender bent aftermath to Bats! After being "Cured" Butterscotch starts to change again and what happens went he starts to crave more than apple juice? Can Rainbow Blitz and his friends save him or will it be to late? YAOI! Rainbow Blitz X Butterscotch plus some other pairings!
1. Them

The night after being "cured"...

Butterscotch layed in his bed, trembling. He clutched his head in pain. "Stop..." He pleaded as his hunger grew. He felt his stomach growl in starvation. He could feel the tears stinging his closed eyes.

_'Why? Why is this happening? I'm cured, Dusk Shine had cured me earlier so, why?' _He asked himself, thirst cutting his thoughts short. **"Eat."** Something told him, the hunger maybe? **"Go on little one, eat. Devour everyone till we are satisfied..."**

"We?" He whimpered as he felt himself slipping, there was a chuckle. **"Of course little butterfly,"** The hunger said raising it's volume. "**There are many of us here. We** **are all hungry, staved even."** Butterscotch trembling worsen as he felt his K-9's elongated and sharpened.

"W-Why me...Why n-now?" There was a tense silence. **"We remember your stare,** **your beautiful blue eyes...Let's change them shall we?"** The pinkette let out a pained gasp as his now red eyes went wide. **"Now the ears..."** They hissed as Butterscotch's ears stretched.

"NO!" He cried, pain erupting from his back.** "A little butterfly should have wings, let's** **give the butterfly wings..."** The barrier of kindness screamed, his back skin broke. Two huge webbed dull pink wings stretched themselves, blood dripped from them.

"...Please..." He sobbed. "...St...Op..." Finally Butterscotch lose conscious and they took over.


	2. News

Afternoon...

Everyone was huddled in Dusk Shine's living room, eyes on the TV. Exclusive and Applejack on one couch and Butterscotch and Rainbow Blitz the other, Bubble Berry on one of the chairs and Dusk and Barb by the TV.

"This morning two young teenage girls were murdered outside of the Evergreen forest." The news reporter said with a straight face. "Now we will talk to the doctor that examined them for their condition. Doctor?"

The camera turned and now focused on the doctor and the reporter. "Tell us doctor, how were the girls when they were found?" The doctor pushed up his glasses and faced the camera.

"Both girls were dead when found. They're bodies were unharmed expect for claw marks on their upper arms and bite marks on their necks. All the blood from their bodies was gone. With this we conclude that some kind of vampiric animal or animals did this, there will be more information in the future." The screen turned back to the lady. "Thank you for your time."

Dusk Shine turn off the TV and turned to the others. "That's terrible!" Exclusive dramatized putting his hand to his mouth. "What kind of creature would do such a heartless thing?" Butterscotch slumped in his seat, Rainbow looked over to him.

"You alright scotch?" He asked putting an arm around him. "I'm fine," He said with a queasy smile. "Just thinking about what type creature could have done that..." Dusk looked over to him. "Butterscotch," He asked walking over to the male and kneeling looked at his face.

"You sure you're alright? You look exhausted." Rainbow Blitz took Butterscotch's chin and made the little one face him. "Dusk's right Scotch," He said examining the others face. "Are you getting enough sleep? Should I stay at your house t'night?" Butterscotch's blue eyes showed horror and panic.

"No really," He said pushing Rainbow's hand away. "I'm fine just...Um...One of the chicks had a nightmare last night and wouldn't go back to sleep, I stayed up with it..." Everyone stared at him. "Are you positive," Dusk shine pushed. "Because when I went to see you this morning you weren't there."

Butterscotch's panic grew as he was running low on excuses. "I...Um...Oh look at the time!" He scampered as he glanced a the clock. "It's time for me to go and feed the fuzzes." Without another word he ran out the door and disappeared. Rainbow Blitz watched as he left, Butterscotch was hiding something and he intense to find out.


	3. Not

Rainbow blitz stood up and began to walk to the door. "Rainbow?"

"I'll be back later."

"Wait!" Dusk yelled grabbing his blue hood. "Where are you going?" Blitz glared and pulled away roughly. "I'm going to go after Butterscotch, he's hiding something and I'm going to go find out what it is." With that he walked out of Dusk's house ignoring every word they said to stop him.

* * *

><p>Butterscotch ran back to his cottage as fast as possible. When he got there he quickly shut his and slid to the floor. "Oh god..." He breathed a shaky breath. "I said to much! I thought they wouldn't-!"<p>

He went silent as he heard footsteps. _'I've got to get out of here!'_ He quickly got up and rushed for the only escape he had.

* * *

><p>Rainbow blitz silently snuck up to the kind hearted boys house, trying his best not to make a sound. When he got there he placed his ear to the wooden door. There was a shaky breath and some loud mumbling before rushing footsteps. "Shit!" He cursed realizing where those steps were headed. "Back door!"<p>

* * *

><p>Butterscotch rushed out the the screen door and ran for the forest. "NO!" A very thunderous voice boomed as he was tackled to the ground. "Stop! I am not letting you go any farther!"<p>

Rainbow blitz had Butterscotch down by his upper arms, glaring. "**L-LET ME GO!**!" The little one screamed swatting at Rainbow's face. They're eyes both went wide with shock. "B-Butterscotch?" The little butterfly was shaking feisty.

He stared in horror at his hand, eyes turning red. Rainbow Blitz's blood covered his fingers, the smell was so intoxicating. Blitz on the other hand watched in shock and confusion. He tried to say something but nothing came out, the seen was to much.

Before he could do anything Butterscotch somehow pried himself form under the other and disappeared into the woods and was gone. Rainbow stared in disbelief but now he knew what scotch was hiding, it scared him.

Butterscotch had not only fought back but yelled at him plus his eyes weren't blue but red! that only meant one thing, he wasn't cured.


	4. Love

Butterscotch dashed thought the forests, heart pounding. Finally he stopped and rested against a tree trunk. He slid to the ground and looked at his still bloody hand. **"Taste it."** They ordered, he shook his head in refusement.

"No! I am not drinking Rainbow Blitz's blood...I would betray him doing that..." His stomach growled angrily. **"Eat**.**"** They pushed. **"We are dieing to taste him, we know your secret."**

butterscotch's eyes went wide and his heart tightened. "W-What S-Secret?" They laughed, they all laughed at him. **"You know the one about that crush** **you've had for the past, what was it now, sixteen years."** He whimpered as the voice grew.

**"But it's no longer a crush is it? No it's not. You love him, you let that like fester and it grew. It grew till every night you dream about him holding you, kissing you, even making love with you! You are slowly killing yourself because you know deep down that he will NEVER love you!"**

Butterscotch's heart shattered. "NO!" He retaliated back trying his hardest not to cry. "He can to love me! Even if he doesn't love me now it's not impossible! Some day he could love me!" They laughed again, only this time it was in a mocking tone.

**"You humans are so pathetic, you don't know when to quit." **They hissed as if annoyed. **"We're here to help you." **Butterscotch looked confused. "How can you help me?" They chuckled. **"Look at yourself once." **They then took control of his feet and walked him over to a puddle. **"Look at you," **They mocked.

**"Pink hair, blue eyes, small and thin. You're nothing like what rainbow blitz likes. He likes girls with big breasts and nice hips. Not only that but he likes someone who's brave and doesn't jump at every little thing, you'd have no chance!"**

Butterscotch looked away, tears running down his face. "Please stop..." They laughed again. **"Take our advise little one," **They said getting his attention. **"Let him go, he's not worth the heartache."** Butterscotch gave a pained face. "Why? I love him and I am not letting him go!" They chuckled." **Fine, It's not are problem."**


	5. Killed

Rainbow walked home, his mind still hazed form earlier. _'Butterscotch wasn't_ _cured! shit,_ _shit, SHIT!'_ He kicked the ground hard. _'What do I do? If I tell the others how will they react? Can he be fixed? Why didn't they leave the first time? Is he going to be in pain?' _Unanswered questions swirled in his head, if this went on he was going to be sick.

He looked up at the sky, it was going to be dark soon. He sighed in defeat. "I'm going to tell them, for Butterscotch's sake."

* * *

><p>Butterscotch walked into his house and closed the door behide him. "Mr. Hunger?" He asked awkwardly. <strong>"Yes?" <strong>They asked back. **"Is there something you want?" **Butterscotch nodded. "Could I ask you a favor?" They chuckled. **"It depenses." **

"Could you please stay away form my friend? Oh and please don't hurt Angelic bunny?" There was silence before a laugh. **"Alright little butterfly, we won't hurt them." **Butterscotch gave a small smile. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Rainbow?" Dusk asked as the male walked in the house. "What are doing back? Everyone was just about to go home."<p>

"Butter..."

"What?"

"Butterscotch is..."

"What?"

"BUTTERSCOTCH ISN'T CURED!"

There eyes went wide. "What?! You're kidding right?! Please tell me this is some kind of cruel joke!?" Rainbow Blitz shook his head. "Does this look like some kind of sick joke to you!" He yelled pointing to the wound on his cheek. Exclusive gave a look of pure horror and Bubble Berry's smile was gone.

Without another word Dusk Shine took Barb and split to the library. "Dusky?" Bubble Berry asked rushing after him. "Dusky what's wrong?!" Exclusive stood up and walked over to Rainbow Blitz, gently placing a hand on his wound. "Does it still hurt?" Blitz should his head. "Come, let's disinfect it before it gets worse." He sighed. "Alright."

He let the purplette lead him over to the cough, taking a seat next to Applejack. "I'll be right back." He said before leaving to get the first aid. "I still can't believe he attacked me..." Applejack gave a small smile and put an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry about it to much," The cowboy said patting his shoulder. "It probably wasn't even him."

Rainbow looked at him. "What'd ya mean?" He smirked. "Those pesky vermin were most likely controlling him when he attacked you." Deep pink eyes widened in horror. "Blitz? Rainbow!" Applejack yelled shaking him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Butterscotch..."

"What? Butterscotch? Rainbow Blitz what in tarnation are you talking about?! Get a hold of yourself!" He yelled getting ready to slap him. "Butterscotch killed them..." His voice shook in fear. "He killed them!" He yelled taking Applejack's arms and gave him a good shake.

"The two girls! He was the one who sucked them dry! He KILLED them!" Applejack went silent as he pieced the puzzle together. His face showed horror as well. "Dusk Shine!"


	6. No

Blood splatted acrossed the grass as talons racked against the boys flesh. The blonde teen screamed in agony when razor sharp fangs punctured his shin. He cried, salty tears coating his cheeks. The pink vampire began lapping up the irony fluid in hunger, not missing one drop. Red eyes watched as the boy slowly stopped moving and was dead.

**"Next victim?"** They asked licking the last little bit of blood off his fingers. **"I'll even let you pick this time." **There was silence. **"Little butterfly?" **

"Please stop..." The little light sobbed. "No one deserve this!" Chuckle. **"You have no chose, we are here unless someone can save you." **They spread his dull pink wings and took off, now flying above town. "Save me? How?" They chuckled softly. **"We don't tell secrets little one."**

* * *

><p>Everyone was looking though books and scrolls, nothing could be found. "Barbra?!" Dusk yelled tossing another useless book to the pile. "Where did you put the first book?" She shook her head. "I don't know, I wasn't the last one that had."<p>

Rainbow Blitz growled in frustration, this was getting irritating. It was like what, two in the morning and they've only put a dent in the damn book shelve. "AHH!" Everyone turned in horror at the scream. "Rainbow, Dusk!" Applejack yelled heading for the door, rope in hand, the two on this tail. "Be careful!"

* * *

><p>Red dipped form his mouth, his food no longer moving. He sighed in content. "Are we done yet?" Another chuckle. <strong>"One more and we should be full." <strong>

"No!" Butterscotch cried. "No more! Two a day, that was are deal!"

**"Fine fine whatever you say but, we should get out of here."**

"Why?" They pointed to three boys rushing toward them. "No."


	7. Transfermation

Rainbow ran in front of the others, eyes set on the pink vampire. The bat looked over and pointed before trying to take off. He lunged forward, catching the boy's ankle. **"Off!" **The being hissed as he struggled about the grasp. "Applejack, now!"

The cowboy pulled out his lasso and swung it in the air before tossing it at the two. The rope went and caught Butterscotch's wings, he pulled hard. Butterscotch let out a painful cry as he was pulled down. As soon as he was on the ground Rainbow pinned him.

"Stop!" He cried, tears running downing his face. The site practically killed Blitz's heart. Blood was smeared a crossed Butterscotch's body, fangs at full length. He looked at those, no longer red, but beautiful blue eyes. "Butterscotch?" He asked creasing the little one's bloody cheek.

"...R..Rainbow.." Butterscotch sobbed, tears mixing with blood. "I'm...I'm sorry!" He cried covering his face with his hands. "I'm so sorry!"

"Shh...It's OK," Blitz cooed bringing the boy into his arms. "We'll find a cure as fast as possible." The four looked up as the sun began to rise. Butterscotch let out a strangled cry of pain as he clung to Rainbow Blitz's body. When the first ray of sun shine hit his body he transformed.

Fangs shorted back to normal size and his talons returned to there original form. But the most gruesome part was his wings, when they retracted Butterscotch screamed, blood and torn flesh took their place.

After the transformation the little butterfly pasted out in Rainbow's arms, smiling in content.

* * *

><p>"Is he gonna be alright?" Exclusive gave a nod before taking off his protective gloves. "He should be fine, I washed all the blood off his body and disinfected his back wound. It will take a while for the skin tare to heal, he's resting in Dusk's room right now." Blitz looked aside, Exclusive got the hint.<p>

"You can go see him if you want." Rainbow Blitz looked up with pleading eyes. "Really?" He nodded. "Go for it. But be quiet, he's still asleep." With that Blitz was gone. "Are you alright?" He asked applejack who had just walked in the room. Without any words he went up and captured the purplette's lips. "I'll take that as a yes."


	8. Cared

Blitz walked into the bedroom quietly, eyes not leaving the sleeping figure. _'Shit.'_ He thought looking at the sleeping boy. Butterscotch's pink hair gave a prefect outline of his flawless face. Long eyelashes covered crystal blue eyes, chest rising and falling with each breath. He sighed, pulling over a chair and planting himself in it.

"Rain...Rainbow?" A small broken voice asked, crystal eyes still puffy form earlier's crying. "Morning sunshine, did you sleep well?" The pinkette gave a small nod. "F...Fine..." There was an awkward silence. "W-What time is i-it?" Blitz looked at Dusky's alarm clock. "Round noon. Want something to eat?" Panic entered those innocent orbs, his body went tense. "B-But...I.."

"Shh...It's OK. Dammit, I should of worded that better. Would you like some lunch?" He watched as Butterscotch's breathing slowed down and the fear vanished. "Sa-Salad please..." Blitz smiled. "Alright, you stay and rest. I'll go get it." He looked at the kind soul one more time before heading out the door.

The pinkette felt warmth spread thought out his chest, he smiled. Rainbow Blitz cared, he really cared. That alone made his whole body fuzzy. **"Stupid human,"** They hissed, he let out a cry of fear. **"We have already told you haven't we? He doesn't love you! He could never love you, it's just acts of kindness for a '_friend'_."**

"Stop..." The little butterfly cried, tears streaming. **"Hm, have we made you cry? Well lets make it worse, you have no friends! They all hate you! No one cares about you! GO DIE!"  
><strong>

Butterscotch clutched his head, intense pain engulfed his mind. "St..Stop!" He screamed. They laughed, their voices blaring. "SHUT UP! GET OUT OF ME!"

**"You didn't listen did you? No you did not...Now we are going to make your life a living hell..."**

"W-What?" nothing. "Hello?" There was nothing, not a sound. "Butterscotch?" Rainbow asked walking inside, tray of food in hand. "Are you alright? I heard you scream." Butterscotch let his hair fall in front of his face as a blush painted his cheeks.

"Yes I'm alright just...Um...Something hit the window and scared me..." Rainbow Blitz shrugged and placed the tray in front of him. "OK, If you say so." Butterscotch nodded and began to eat, Blitz stared. "I..Is something wrong?" He asked taking another bite of salad. Rainbow leaned in close, inches away form the other's face.

"Have you been...Crying?"


	9. Blush

Butterscotch froze. "No...Of course n-not.." Blitz glared at him. "You're lieing." Butterscotch gave signs of panic, Rainbow Blitz growled. "Stop lieing to me dammit!" He screamed, practically pouncing on him. "Why won't you tell me the fucking truth?! Can you not trust me!?" He looked down at Butterscotch, he immediately went soft.

The pinkette was on the verge of cry, tears and fear filled his eyes. His whole body was shaking, almost as if was going to be beaten. "B-Butterscotch?"

"I-I'm sorry..." The trembling teen cried. "I-I just c-can't tell you...N-Not yet..." Rainbow Blitz sighed. "Alright," He said plopping down on the bed. "Take your time. But you're going to stay here tonight. Dusk Shine's not letting you out of this house until you're cured. I was 'ordered' not to leave you're side so, are you going to finish that?" He asked pointing to Butterscotch's uneaten apple.

"Go for it." He said. Blitz garbed the apple and took a huge bite, Butterscotch wished he was that apple. "You feeling any better?" The pinkette looked confused, Blitz rolled his eyes. "You're back, is it feeling better?" Butterscotch took anther bite of salad. "I don't know," He confessed. "I can't really feel my back..." Rainbow just stared, eyes searching him. Butterscotch squirmed under his crushes gaze as he ate, was something wrong?

"Hold still." Blitz commanded moving closer to his face. Butterscotch blushed as Rainbow Blitz's warm hand brushed against his cheek, he was in heaven. "There," He said with a smiled, a piece of lettuce in hand. "You had some lettuce on your face." The butterfly's blush went ruby and he hid his face. "Scotch?"

"S-Sorry," He whispered thought his fingers. "C-Could we please go down s-stairs?"


	10. Bliss

"Dusk~" Bubble Berry whined. "Come on! You need to rest! You've been up since last night and you need sleep!" He watched as Dusk Shine completely ignored him. "Barbra!" He whined again. "Please! Why wouldn't Dusky pay attention to me!?" The purple and green haired girl looked at him with her usual gaze. "You know as well as I do that Dusk's Shine's in the 'zone'. He's gone though every book twice! I am not cleaning up this mess!" She huffed as Berry looked over to his boyfriend, an idea sparking. He chuckled as he snuck up behide him.

"Oh Dusky~"

He chuckled, hot breath tickling the male's ear. Dusk jumped, the most startled look he could give was plastered upon his face. Bubble Berry couldn't help but crack up laughing. "Berry!" Dusk Shine yelled, his voice groggy. "That was not necessary-!" He was cut off by a pair of sugary sweet lips.

"See," Berry said breaking the kiss. "You're so tired you can't even put up a fight. You need sleep. Not only that but you need food as well, now come on~" He giggled as he pull the sleepy teen though the house. "One step after another," A familiar voice rang form the top of the stairs. "Butterscotch don't push yourself!"

Berry looked over to see Rainbow Blitz and Butterscotch at the bottom of the stairs. "Ello~" Berry grinned as he went around him. "Is he OK?" Rainbow Blitz asked pointing to the practically sleeping prince. "He's fine~" The cheery pink laughed. "He just needs a nap and a snack and he'll be alright~!"

"OK," Blitz said awkwardly as he retightened his grip on Scotch's shoulder. "I'm gonna take Butterscotch down stairs to stretch, bed's open." Bubble Berry smiled. "OK~! Come Dusky, your bed awaits~!" And with that they were gone.

Butterscotch was in pure bliss. Not only was the man of his dreams almost holding him but he gets to spend the whole day with him! "Butterscotch?" Rainbow Blitz asked stopping before the liberty door. "Y-Yes?" He stuttered, was something wrong again? "You're red." He looked absolutely confused. "W-What?" Blitz chuckled. "You're blushing Scotch."

Realization in 3...2...1...

"Ah!" Butterscotch jumped about four feet in the air and covered his face with his hands. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't realize that I was..." Blitz cracked up at him, arms cradling his stomach because it was that funny. Butterscotch's blush worsened and he looked away, a slight frown on his lips.

Rainbow stopped as he watched Scotch walk acrossed the library and into the living room. _'Shit.' _He thought with a sigh, he's pissed.


	11. Voices

Butterscotch crossed his arms as he slammed the living room door shut. **"That was mean." **They chuckled, Butterscotch covered his ears. "Shut up," He spat not wanting to hear their taunts. "You have no right to eavesdrop on my conversations." They chuckled. **"Testy are we? Has something put you in a bad mood?" **Butterscotch growled, abnormally animal like. "Shut up, I already told you-!" He went silent as looked up startled at a confused Rainbow Blitz.

"Are you talking to...Yourself?" Butterscotch showed panic as he fumbled with his words. "I...Um...Er..." He backed away as Rainbow stepped closer until he was against the wall. "Scotch," Blitz said softly stroking the pinkette's cheek. "I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to be scared." Deep pink met crystal blue for a split second before the was slammed open and the other five walked in, stopped and stared.

"Are we interrupting something?" Exclusive asked slyly as he put a hand to his hip. "If we did we'll leave." Both boys blinked in confusion until they looked at the situation they were in. Rainbow Blitz was literately pushing up against Butterscotch, not only that but was also holding him down. Butterscotch on the other hand was blushing the darkest shade of crimson possible and looked slightly overwhelmed with big, wide innocent eyes.

Rainbow looked down, his eyes unseeable by his multicolor hair. "Sorry Scotch," He whispered pushing the kind boy away. "I didn't mean to force myself on you..." Butterscotch watched as he walked over to one of the couches and sat down. "Dusk," The now antisocial male asked. "I thought you were supposed to be asleep?" The prince yawned. "I was and now I feel better."

He strolled over to the circle of furniture and sat down, the rest following well accept Butterscotch. "Scotch," Applejack said to the shy male. "Come, we have things to take care of." He sighed and walked over to the others, taking a set next to Rainbow Blitz.

"As we all know Butterscotch was never cured of his...Vampireness. But no need to worry, Barb and I have found a potion that should cure him for good." Butterscotch's blue eyes sparkled. "Really?" Dusk Shine nodded. "Yes but I have to know one thing before I can make it. Butterscotch do you hear voices?"


	12. Frozen

"Voices..." He breathed under his breath then, he went silent. "Butterscotch?" Dusk asked but he got no reply. "Butterscotch?!" The butterfly was frozen solid, he did not move. There was no shaking, no blinking, hardly any breathing. Rainbow Blitz kep his head down, he felt terrible. Not only did he almost lose control of him self but he also almost showed his feelings.

"Butterscotch!"

Blitz turned his head quickly, just in time to see the small teen fall forward. On instinct he put an arm in front of the male and brought him into his chest. He looked down at the pinkette, his heart snapped into and crumbled. Butterscotch's eyes were wide and full of horror. He was so terrified that his body was petrified by it. "Butterscotch," He breathed softly, tilting scotch's chin up. "It's alright. If you have to cry let all out, I'll protect you."

Butterscotch looked up, eyes glittering. Then he stuffed his face back into Rainbow Blitz's being and let it out. Blitz smiled as the little one sobbed in his shirt, he was happy, he still trusted him. It took about an hour or so until he stopped, his eyes red and puffy. "Yes." He said weakly getting everyone attention.

"What?" He looked at them. "Voices..." He whispered. "I hear them, their all around...Their hungry...It hurts...Help me...Please..." They all looked in shock. Rainbow pulled Butterscotch closer, right into his lap. The pinkette blushed and curled up against him. He was so warm, his heartbeat soothing.

"Alright, that's all I needed." Dusk stood up and walked over to his "book holder". He took the open book and brought it back to his seat, sitting down beside Bubble Berry. "I had found this potion that can cure you for good but they had two different measurements for if you heard voices or not so..." He trailed off before looking at Applejack, Exclusive and Bubble Berry, they nodded.

"Butterscotch," Dusk Shine said making the frightened male stare at him. "Tonight we are going to have to chain you up. Please don't get me wrong, this is for your own good. You see the more blood you drink the harder it will be to change you back."

Rainbow tightened his grip around Butterscotch's body. "Will it hurt him?" Dusk looked away. "I really don't know."


	13. Hold

Blitz growled low in his throat. "How in the hell can you say that!? 'I really don't know'!? What the fuck! How the hell can you trust something like that?! what if it hurts him?! Kills him even?! It doesn't say anything about that?!" Rainbow was in pure rage, eyes glowing with the sinful emotion. "No, it said nothing about stuff like that but it are only hope."

"Rainbow," Applejack said looking the male in the eye. "We are y'all worried and what not but what would be worse, him bein' a blood sucker bein' the man you-."

"Do **not** finish that sentence." He growled, softening as Butterscotch snuggled closer to him, slowly starting to drift. "Fine," He spat meeting purple eyes. "But if anything happens to him I will personally pound you. Understand?" Dusk Shine gave a slow nod. "By the what time is it?" Exclusive glanced at the clock. "2:48pm."

"Perfect, Applejack you grab..."

* * *

><p>After everyone had the gathered their assigned ingredients they meet in the library. They watched as the prince arrange and added the things perfectly well, expect Scotch and Blitz. Butterscotch layed on Rainbow Blitz's being, gently breathing in his slumber. Rainbow's face held seriousness beyond any other, eyes not leaving the sleeping teen.<p>

He was worried yes, but he couldn't help but think why he didn't tell them about this. Was he scared? Did he really not trust him? He couldn't even tell him, his best and closest friend and he still couldn't spill! That alone made his blood boil.

He cared so much, he wanted nothing more than to protect him. Hold him like he is now, but closer, and kiss those stain soft lips. Oh how heed love that, being able to love him like he's always wanted to for for so long. He's cared about him since childhood, it hurt to see him in pain.

Just one time wouldn't hurt. One kiss, that's all he asked for, was that to much to ask? "Rainbow," Applejack said pulling him out of his thoughts by touching his shoulder. "Come on, we should get Butterscotch ready for t'night."


	14. Answers

Butterscotch couldn't believe what was happening. Here he was in his best friend's library, chained to the wall. He was nervous, not because of the chains but of them. They said that they would make his life a living hell, and them not being able to eat made it even worse. His friends would see his horrid transformation, hear his straggled crys, see their hunger. He felt like crying, tear already forming.

"Shh..." Rainbow smiled softly as he wiped away salty tears. "It's alright, you don't have to worry, I am not leaving your side." Butterscotch relaxed, no matter how scared he was that warm, protective voice always calmed him. The sun was slowly setting and Butterscotch was getting closer to transforming. Everyone waited, sitting on the far side of the room. Today answers would be given.

Butterscotch's head rested on Rainbow Blitz's being, body trembling. It was dead silent, only moments away from sunset and they were stating to react. **"Kill! Kill all of the them! Devour every last one of them!" **He whimpered, clutching his head as it began to throb in pain. Then as the final ray of sunlight faded he screamed at the top of his lungs.

They all watched in pure horror as the pinkette changed. K-9's went long and sharp, eyes flashing from blue to red and large wings released themselves. The ButterBat hissed in fury as he struggled with the chains. Rainbow Blitz grabbed Butterscotch's vampiric being and held him down, determination showing. "Let him go!" He screamed, they chuckled before throwing him aside. "Rainbow!"

**"You're so weak you know that? Of all people we personally thought that you were the strongest but boy we were wrong!"** He pulled at the chains. **"You can't hold us here, no one can!"** They struggled harder, chains rattling in distress. "Let him go!" Rainbow pushed glaring at the vampire. "Butterscotch doesn't deserve this! Why? Why did you take him!?" Silence engulfed the room. "Answer me you fucking bat!"

They chuckled in a Gorey tone, meeting Blitz's glare with the same amount of venom. **"You want to know why? Well first things first, it's your faults we're in here in the first place. Blame that spell your purple prince used to take away are hunger for apple juice. All it did was transfer that craving into this poor little butterfly."**

"But," Dusk Shine interrupted from his seat in the back of the room. "I thought that the curing spell I used the first time was supposed to finish ALL you off." Applejack couldn't help but butt in. "And what about the craving for blood?" They gave another chuckle before pulling at their restraints once more.

**"Yes, you did vanquish some of us, the weaker ones though. The blood cravings are a different story, that was actually an accident but aside from that poor butterscotch has put up such a fight. He's starting to give up." **

"Then answer me one question." They looked at the rainbow mimicked boy, eyes slightly confused. **"And want is that?" ** He looked aside, fire burning his insides. "Why didn't Butterscotch tell us about this? Were you forcing him to stay quiet?!" They gave a sly smirk, licking their lips in hunger. **"We have not been forcing him to keep it secret, that was his own wish." **

"Then why?! Butterscotch isn't one to keep secrets!"

**"Because of his feelings for you, Rainbow Blitz."**


	15. Tired

Rainbow was frozen in shock, were his ears deceiving him? "Because of his feelings...For..Me..." He swallowed hard. "W-What kind of feelings?" They smiled, slowly reaching for his face as he came closer. **"If you want to know his true feelings ask him yourself." **He stood in front of Butterscotch, heart beating rapidly. **"You know, up close you really are handsome."** He lend close to Rainbow's neck, fangs elongating. **"Be mine."**

"Fuck! Blitz get away form him!" When he saw Rainbow do nothing Applejack got up and raced over to him, stretching his arms as far as possible. Just before Butterscotch's fangs could puncher skin Applejack pushed Blitz out of the way, both tumbling away from the vampire. **"Dammit!"** The bat cursed. **"Stop interfering with my feeding!"**

"Are you two alright!?" Exclusive yelled from the back. "Yeah, we're fine just Rainbow's a little..Um...Out of it." He looked at the dazed male, concern overtaking. "Blitz?"

"I can't believe it," He breathed with a smile. "He has feelings for me." Applejack rolled his eyes. "Dusk, Exclusive! take Barbara and finish the potion! Me, Rainbow and Berry will watch the ButterBat!" Dusk gave a nod before garbing Barb's hand and dragging her along, Exclusive on their heels. When the door shut they went silent.

* * *

><p>Applejack glanced at the clock, it was 3:27AM and everyone was tired, Barbara was asleep and Berry was drifting. Butterscotch had given up on trying to break free, he layed against the wall cradling his empty stomach. Rainbow Blitz sat on one of the couches, watching Butterscotch like a hawk. Dusk was wide awake as he worked, throwing and mixing in perfect form. Exclusive sat beside Dusk handing him the needed materials.<p>

"Tried?" Dusk Shine asked mixing two different colored liquids together. "You can take a nap if you need to. I'll be fine by myself."

"No no," The fashion designer said rubbing the sleep from his blue eyes. "I can manage. I'll sleep peacefully when this conundrum is over." Dusk laughed slightly. "Me too. I mean that when this is over I can finally have peace and finish needed things." They both giggled before returning to the liquids. Not long after a loud crash echoed though the tree house. "What in the world!?"


	16. Agony

Berry yelped as he awoke from his slumber, eyes wide with panic. Butterscotch had somehow gotten his second wind because he was struggling rougher and more animal like. His eyes were all red, fangs barred and talons sharpened. The bat hissed in pain and annoyance as he glanced at the clock, 6:43AM. They had all fallen asleep and the sun would be up any time now. **"Release me!" **The butterbat roared hungrily. **"Let me go! Let me feed!"** Now everyone was awake and in the library. "Dusk! exclusive! Is the potion ready yet?!" Dusk shook his head. "No! It will be done by tonight!"

Rainbow was running to Scotch when Applejack stopped him. "What the hell! Let me go! He's in pain!" Applejack took Blitz's wrist and held it behind him. "Whoa buster, any closer and wipe you from existence!" The cowboy snapped. "Besides he going to change back soon. Don't get yourself killed before you find out his true feelings for you!" Blitz stopped resisting, he was frozen in his place. His heart beat rapidly before he could talk. "F-Fine just," He bit his lip. "Let me go once his fangs are gone. I-I just don't want him to suffer alone." The dirty blond sighed. "Alright, but don't go getten yourself hurt or you'll regret it."

Before anyone else could speak Butterscotch screamed, clutching his head in agony. They watched the scene unfold again, the red turning to blue. As soon as Butterscotch's fangs were gone Applejack let go of Rainbow's wrist and he was off. He warped his arms around Butterscotch's morphing form and held him as close as he humanly could when his wings retracted. Butterscotch sobbed into Rainbow's chest before he completely changed back to his original appearance. He wasn't asleep for once, he was actually awake. Tears slid down his red cheeks as he snuggled closer. "I'm sorry," He whispered not meeting their eyes. "I'm sorry!"


	17. Dream

Rainbow held closer, resting his cheek on Butterscotch's soft pink lemonade hair. "Shh..." He cooed. "There no reason to cry. Butterscotch please done cry, it hurts me to see you cry." Butterscotch's body slowly relaxed and he stopped crying, Rainbow smiled. "See, it's alright, you're fine now." As much as Butterscotch wanted to agree he couldn't. There was this emptiness, this hollow feeling in his gut that needed to be filled.

"H-Hungry..." Blitz's smile dropped. "Is there something that you'd want?" He looked around at his friends and licked his lips. "I-I don't know..." Rainbow sighed. "Berry, can you go and make him something non-sugary?" Bubble Berry gave a smile and nodded. "I'll go with him." Dusk yawned. "I don't want a messed up kitchen like last time." He snapped at his boyfriend before they walked out of the library to the kitchen leaving the other four to themselves. "Sleepy..." Butterscotch breathed before going limp in his arms.

Rainbow was in his own personal paradise as he hoisted the sleeping male in his arms and carried him bridal style to the stairs. "Where are you going?" Exclusive asked weary lending on Applejack slightly. "I'm taking Butterscotch upstairs to rest." Exclusive nodded before lending into Applejack's embrace completely, breathing gently. Rainbow Blitz rolled his eyes at the couple and took Butterscotch upstairs.

When he got up there he layed Scotch down then went to leave when something stopped him. Butterscotch was holding the end of his hoodie, a pleading look in his tired blue eyes. "Stay..." The little one's sweet voice said with tears in his orbs. "But Butterscotch-." He stopped at that sound, tears hitting the floor.

"Please, don't leave." He begged. "Sleep here with me." That hit a major heart sting. "I-I don't think that's sure a good idea." Blitz looked in disbelief, dark pink meeting blue. "Please, I wouldn't do anything, I promise." He sighed and took off his shoes. "Scoot over."

Butterscotch gave a happy smile as he made room for the athlete. Rainbow Blitz blushed as Butterscotch snuggled closer into his arms and fell asleep. Were his dreams finally coming true? Here he was in the same bed as his crush, holding him, really holding him. It took every once of his willpower not to do something to the sleeping male and that was hard.

He couldn't help but breath in his scent, wanting to remember the smell of the outdoors. It was so intoxicating.

* * *

><p>Butterscotch's insides were jumping with joy as Rainbow Blitz layed beside him and held him, it was a dream come true! The warmth around him made him forget all his troubles and worries, if only they could stay like this forever. Everything would be alright then. He smiled gently before slipping into a peaceful slumber.<p> 


	18. Outside

Hours had gone by before Butterscotch woke up, energized and happy. Rainbow Blitz in that time had made a hard decision.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to take Butterscotch outside." Dusk Shine gave a disapproving glare. "No." Rejected, Blitz's eyes narrowed. "Come on, just for today. I'll have him back before sundown. Please?" Dusk bit his lip as he sorted the pros and cons. "Gr...Alright fine but if he isn't here by sunset contact us, and don't let him near any blood. The vampires inside of him haven't been feed so watch out." Rainbow smiled before dashing upstairs and returning a minute later. "Tell me went Butterscotch is down alright?"<p>

Then before any answer could be given he slipped down the hall and into the bathroom. "Rainbow?" They looked up to see Butterscotch walking down the stairs in his usual get up. White short sleeve button up shirt with his light green pants, three pink butterflies on his right pocket. "Where's Rainbow Blitz?" Applejack pointed down the hall. "Bathroom."

Butterscotch gave a understanding nod and sat down on the closest chair. "How are you feeling?" Dusk Shine asked walking over to him. "Fine actually. Rainbow Blitz helped a lot. He slept with me last night to help me relax." Hearing this Exclusive ran up and kneeled in front of him. "Oh darling! Please tell me he was gentle! He didn't hurt you did he?!"

Butterscotch gave a confused look. "What are you talking about? Blitz would never hurt me." Exclusive shook his head. "No no, it had to hurt, it was your first time after all." Butterscotch looked at Exclusive before a huge red blush stained his cheeks. "What?! Exclusive! Not like that! We were just sleeping in the same bed! Nothing more!" The purplette laughed.

"I'm sorry sweetness, I didn't really understand what you were saying. Guess I took that out of context."

"Butterscotch?" Rainbow asked walking into the room. One look at the butterfly's face and a million questions rushed though his head. "Are you alright? Your not sick are you?" He placed his forehead to Butterscotch's, the little one's blush worsened. "He's OK," Applejack said putting an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. "Exclusive here was just being dirty."

"Hm," Exclusive lend up and pecked his lips. "you know you like it anyway." Rainbow rolled his eyes and warped an arm around Scotch. "If you to are done sucking faces me and Butterscotch are going around town, bye."

With that he took Scotchy's hand and pulled him outside. The sunlight hit his eyes and the warmth spread thought out him. It felt so good, the fresh air, Rainbow holding his hand. He couldn't be happier.


	19. Sunset Kiss

Rainbow was happy, not because of the sunshine but because of Butterscotch's smile. Not only that but they were also holding hands. They walked around town, fingers intertwined and a blush painted on the smaller's face. This was good, everything was going as planed. They had been out since this afternoon and the day was starting to come to an end but there was still one more place to go.

"Rainbow," Butterscotch asked as he was pulled thought the pines. "Where are we going? I've never been back here before." Rainbow Blitz smirked as he tightened his grip on Scotch's hand. "Don't worry Butterscotch. All you need to do is close your eyes," They stopped and Blitz released his hand. "And trust me." Butterscotch bit his lip and nodded. He closed his eyes only to feel warmth, he opened them to see blackness. "Rainbow?"

"No peeking, I'll guide you." He relaxed as he was led the rest of the way. He was curious tho, where were they going? He was stopped and Rainbow removed his hands. "Open." He obeyed and opened his eyes to the most beautiful site. The sky was painted in arrays of reds, oranges and yellows, pinks mixed with the collage. He was a gasp. "Amazing!"

"Come," Blitz said patting the spot beside him. Butterscotch was a little self-conscious about the the ledge he was sitting on. "I won't let you fall." He couldn't resist then. He walked over and sat next to Rainbow Blitz, legs hanging freely. _'Time to make my move.'_ He gave the best yawn he could and put his arm around Scotch's waist, the other didn't seem to notice. Seeing the opportunity he pulled the pinkette closer so his head was resting against his shoulder.

"It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

Butterscotch looked up in slight shock. "What?" Blitz looked away feeling dumb. "N-Nothing." The other shrugged and lend on his crush once more. Seconds felt like millenniums, this silence had to be broken. Rainbow looked over to see the most breathtaking thing ever.

Reds , oranges and pinks danced in Butterscotch's blue eyes making them seem almost purple, he couldn't hold it any longer. "Butterscotch?" He asked making the kind male look at him. "Ye-!" He was cut off by a pair of soft lips. Kiss, Rainbow Blitz was kissing him, and on the mouth too. He felt like fainting, his mind had gone fuzzy. They parted, eyes haft lidded.

"I love you."


	20. Confession And Hell

Rainbow Blitz was shocked to the core. "W-What?"

"I love you."

"I-I heard that but..." He stopped, heart breaking as he saw tears. "I knew it," Butterscotch sniffed getting up and walking to the tree line. "I knew you didn't love me,*Sob* You never did...I'm so stupid...I'm out of here..." He looked back one more time to see if there was any indication of movement, when none was given he started for the tree line. He didn't get very far. "Stop!" Blitz demanded encircling Butterscotch's small body in his arms.

"You're wrong." He said, his voice dead serious. "I do, I really do love you. I-I was just scared, scared that you didn't love me back." He tightened his hold on his butterfly and buried his face in Butterscotch's shoulder. "I love you Butterscotch." He turned him around and brushed away his tears before kissing those sweet lips once more, god they were amazing. The moment was prefect, nothing could ruin it right?

Wrong! Just as they parted for air the last flicker of the beautiful sunset left and everything went to hell. **"We're back!" **Butterscotch screamed and fell to his knees in boiling pain. "Butterscotch!?" Rainbow Blitz tried to get close but was pushed away.

"Go!" The morphing male cried. "Get Dusk, his potion should be done! Hurry, before AHH!" He held himself as his ears and teeth went long. Before Blitz could retaliate his cell phone rang. Normally he doesn't carry it but today was an abstention. He hit the talk button. "Hello?"

/WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU?!/

"Well it's nice to talk to you to Dusk. How is your day?"

There was a hiss.

/Don't give me that damn excuse! Where are you!? The potion's ready and it's dark out!/

He glanced at Butterscotch to see him finishing up.

* * *

><p>Listen, meet me at the Evergreen forest's north entrance and bring the cure./ Before Dusk could answer the other line disconnected. "What!?" He shouted before tossing the devise on the couch roughly. "What is it?" He turned to Applejack. "Get your truck." He said walking to the library door. "We're going hunting."


	21. Cured

Blitz ran as fast as he could, breaking his record by far. The ButterBat was right on his tail and they were getting close to the forest's exit. _'Please, please, PLEASE be there!'_ He couldn't see a damn thing out here and running frantically on a dirt path doesn't help. Butterscotch swooped and, trying his best, Rainbow Blitz dodged it without falling. Man this was hard! He rounded the corner and sure enough it was there.

The same rusted red pickup truck that carried apples around town sat there, it's owner in the back with a rope swinging over his head. "Hit it!" He yelled to Dusk Shine who, for some odd reason, was driving. The scholar slammed on the gas and the pure country vehicle raced toward them.

Applejack swung the lasso one last time before flinging it at the vampire, it hit. The rope tangled with the bats webbed wings, he pulled. There was a screech as Butterscotch struggled hopelessly to free himself but ended up trapped worse. He collided with the ground roughly and before he could get away Rainbow Blitz jumped him, pinning down his limb.

Fear showed in his eyes as he glanced around for any sign of escape, there were none. He was completely trapped, surrounded by four people and pinned by another. Then as if by magic, he gave up. There was no struggling, no swiping, no nothing. Only breathing. **"Do it."** They looked surprised. "Why?" Red meet dull pink.

**"Just do it, we don't care. There's no reason for us here now. This little butterfly has served his purpose."** They gave a chuckle. **"This way nice, bye."** Dusk handed blitz the bottle of yellow colored liquid and looked away. Rainbow Blitz lend down and tipped the bottle a tiny bit when he was kicked off. He grabbed the flying container and capped it before anymore could spill. He looked up to see the bat smirking.

**"Oh god that was good! I honestly didn't think you'd fall for that!"** He slashed the rope, stretching his wings as they were freed. **"Now to keep my promise to Butterscotch."** He turned to Rainbow licking his lips in hunger, a hysterical gleam in his bloody eyes.

**"I'm going to kill you! And not for feeding ether. I'm going to enjoy taring you limb from limb, watching your hot crimson flow from your veins."** He kneeled in front of the rainbow teen, creasing his cheek. **"Then I'll bring Butterscotch out to watch you take your last pathetic breath before you die." **Rainbow looked horrored at the thought.

"No!" Berry yelled getting everyone's attention. "You can't do that! Do you even know how much that would kill Butterscotch?!" They scoffed. **"Yes I do and frankly I don't care."** Anger, rage and a bit of regret swirled inside him, he acted.

He pushed the vampire over and pinned him down again, his grip not so light. They growled as their arms were taken upward. Talons sharpened and raked against skin. Blitz hissed in pain but his hold never weakened. Blood slid down his but he didn't care. With haft lidded eyes he popped open the small tube like bottle and poured it's contents into his mouth, tossing the bottle away.

"Blitz!" Exclusive hissed in annoyance. "Don't drink that! It took forever to make that!" He rolled his eyes and looked down at the bat. He creased one of Butterscotch's cheeks with his free hand before meeting his lips. Red eyes went wide as his mouth was forced open and the cure seeped down his throat. They mustered every little bit of strength he had left to throw the male off and scream. **"NO!"** They hissed clutching his head and falling to the knees.

He threw his head back and a bright light engulfed Butterscotch's eyes and mouth. His body twitched as claws returned to nails and ears reversed to their original size. Fangs disappeared and were replaced with small K-9's. Wings stretched far beyond their limit and brusted into nothing.

Finally the brightness turned black and formed a bat silhouette before dissipating with a shriek. Butterscotch wobbled before falling forward, Blitz stopped his in a tight embrace. He looked at his friends, their eyes wide with shock. Exclusive was the first to recover. "OMG! I can't believe it! You kissed!" Rainbow blushed and pulled the exhausted teen closer. "Fuck off."


	22. Boyfriend

Next day around noon

Butterscotch nuzzled into the warmth that surrounded him. He opened his eyes to skin, lightly tanned skin. He blushed as strong arms embraced him. "Rainbow?" He asked the face buried in his hair. "Yes?" Came a muffled reply. "Could you please not hold me so tight, Angelia bunny wants in too." Blitz rolled over to see the white rabbit tapping her foot rapidly on the desk as if demanding, he glared at the thing. "Well she'll just have to wait her turn." He said bring the light green comforter over their heads so no one could disturb them.

"Rainbow?!" Lips met his, silencing him. He warped his arms around Rainbow Blitz's neck, deepening the kiss. Butterscotch moaned when his boyfriend's tongue ran acrossed the roof of his mouth, sensations sparking throughout his body. Rainbow smirked as he pulled the male on top of him, lips still locked. "Well well well," Came a chuckle, they froze. "I think some of Rainbow's Blitz's naughtiness is rubbing off on you Butterscotch. What do you Applejack?"

"Yep." The two males parted and looked up at the couple standing in the door way, a string of saliva connecting them. Rainbow's smirk widened as he wiped off the slim from his and Butterscotch's mouths and turned to them once more. "Oh shut up, you two are no different. Besides he's to cute to corrupt." They looked at the butterfly, his once pink tinted cheek were bright red.

"By the way," Blitz asked pointing a finger at them. "Why in the hell are you guys here anyway?" Exclusive smiled smugly. "Dusk Shine send us down here to see if you are doing your job or being a sex addict." If Butterscotch's blush could get darker it just did. "Dusky told me to make him feel better. So if he wants sex I'll give him sex."

"You do know that's not what he meant?" Blitz shrugged. "Does it really matter?" Exclusive gasped as if offended. "Of course it does! We don't want poor little Butterscotch to lose him virginity before he wants to you sick bastard!" He pounced when Applejack caught his waist. "Calm yer self now," he said releasing his hold. "Don't go doing something you'll regret." The purplette sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He looked over to Butterscotch. "Your alright aren't you? He hasn't done anything perverted to you has he?" Butterscotch shook his head. "No, nothing more than what you have already saw." Even Applejack sighed in relief. "Well If that's the case then I think you'll be fine." Blitz snorted. "well if you think so then go away and tell Dusk. We have things to do."


	23. Lover's Actions

Latter that day (Night)

"Rain-Rainbow...Ah!" Butterscotch moaned as his boyfriend tugged on his nipple. Sensations rushed through his body, every inch inflamed. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Rainbow's only response was a pleasure filled moan. He smiled before switching to the once neglected nub. "Ah..!"

Butterscotch's face was tainted rose red as Rainbow Blitz explored his sensitive body, teasing every moment he could. He then went form Scotch's nipples to his neck and bit. Sweet sounds filled the animal lover's room as Rainbow nibbled and sucked as if experienced.

"H...Have you ever d-done this ah!...B-Before?"

Blitz gave a wet pop and licked up the saliva then shook his head. "Nope, just learned today." Butterscotch met Rainbow's lips. "But," He said between kisses. "You've b-been with me all d-day. H-How could you p-possible...Ah.." He was silenced by a hand slipping into his pants and groping his ass. His head was thrown back when a finger was inserted.

Heavier moans and thick pants emerged as their sweat cloaked bodies pushed against each other. They were hard, Rainbow more than Scotch. "Butterscotch...We need to start or...Ngh..." Butterscotch gasped as a second finger was squeeze in with the first. he shudder, pain stabbing his muscles.

"Stop!" Butterscotch cried. "It hurts!" Rainbow Blitz looked at him before kissing his lips.

"Shh...Listen, if I don't prepare you it's only going to hurt a lot worse." He pulled him to his chest. "Just relax and bare it." Rainbow then slid in another digit and began crosscutting him. He had to practically make out with Butterscotch to muffles his crys of pain, not like he was complaining.

"Rainbow...Please it...Ah...AH!" He his head head back again as an amazing please took over the pain. His body arched as Rainbow finished prepping him. They looked at each other before kissing again.

Rainbow unzipped his pants and pulled them off, boxers and all. Butterscotch's blush went bright as he starred at his lover's hard, wet cock. He was starting to have second thoughts."Rainbow I-I don't think this is such a good id-AH!" He moaned as his own clothes were taken off reveling his own hardness. Smirking Rainbow Blitz traced his head then Butterscotch's before grinding them together. Butterscotch had tears in his eyes before sobbing in to his lover's chest.

"Butterscotch please don't cry."

"But...It feels weird..."

Rainbow smirked and held him. "Give it some time and it'll feel better." Blitz then lifted Butterscotch up and lied him on the bed, he starred. Butterscotch layed beneath him...He was so breathtaking.

Hard, covered in sweat and panting, his face was flushed red and it made his eyes sparkle. "Butterscotch," Rainbow Blitz said intertwining their fingers. "I'm gonna enter." Without any other regrets he positioned himself and with a deep breath pushed inside Butterscotch.

The pinkette cried out, not in pleasure but in pain. Tears coated his cheeks as he cried in pain. "Pull out!" Scotch sobbed clinging to Rainbow's body. "It hurts! Rainbow Blitz!" Rainbow sighed and kissed those trembling pink lips.

"Shh..." He cooed holding him. "Like I told you before relax and It'll feel better." Butterscotch did as his boyfriend told him and relaxed his body. "Ready?" The pinkette gave a hesitant nod and Blitz thrusted again. Butterscotch gasped as the amazing, earth shattering pleasure rushed though his body again.

Seeing this Rainbow thrusted more and moaned at the action. They held each other close as their bodies boiled after more intensity enter them and they both climaxed. Laying beside each other Rainbow Blitz kissed Butterscotch's forehead before telling him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They lied there and fell asleep in their lover's arms.

* * *

><p>Next day (Afternoon-ish)<p>

Rainbow Blitz stretched his arms as he walked inside Dusk Shine's house. "Morning everyone." The group said there hellos as well and Dusk walked over to him.

"Where is Butterscotch? He didn't transform last night did he?"

Rainbow shook his head and smirked. "No, no he's just...Tired." He said as the image of his beautiful, gorgeous and oh so sexy lover squalled out on the bed after last nights 'fun'.

"Why exactly is he so tired?" Exclusive asked eying the rainbowed male suspiciously. Rainbow Blitz chuckled and put a hand on his hip, somewhat mimicking Exclusive. "What do you think?"

Everyone starred at him before Exclusive gasped. "OMG! You had sex with him!?" Blitz gave a nod and a wink. "Bingo! Well I gotta go," He said heading for the door. "Butterscotch needs some more ice."

Exclusive yelled at him as soon as he closed the door ans started walking to Butterscotch's.

It was good to be him.

* * *

><p>END!<p> 


End file.
